1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to charcoal cooking and grilling systems, and more particularly, to a multi-function barbecue grill cooking arrangement that performs improved barbecue style cooking and advantageous searing of food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional grilling arrangements generally are not able to provide a multi-functional approach to barbecue cooking. Such systems generally are specialized in their nature, and are incapable of performing multiple levels of barbecue grilling.
There is a need for an arrangement that employs conventional charcoal fuel and which can effect barbecue-style cooking in conventional and searing modes of operation.
It is, therefore, and object of this invention to provide a barbecue cooking grill that can advantageously be employed in conventional barbecue and searing modes of operation.
It is another object is invention to provide a barbecue cooking grill that can be operated in selectable modes using conventional charcoal fuel.